Daughter Of A Devil
by Cynner
Summary: I am my father's daughter...I see that now.
1. Preface

Daughter Of A Devil

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my character. Everything belongs to the lovely Ljsmith.

Run

S_omewhere in the country side of England. The year 1517. A woman runs deep in the woods out of breath but runs to save her child's fate. She couldn't save herself. She must save her offspring's. _

_Run. Keep running. He won't find us. I won't let him find us. Five years on the run. I won't let him find me now. Not now. _

_He seemed to good to be true. He claimed that he loved me. _

_Lies! _

_He seemed like an ordinary man. He was not a man at all. _

_He was a Demon. A Demon I fell in love with._

_A demon that desired me for my body and soul._

_A demon that craved for my blood._

_A demon that had my heart._

_Stupid. Stupid because I fell in love with him._

_Our daughter. I have to protect her. I won't let him have her._

_She was born of a human but fathered by a demon._

_She is half good, half evil. She is half me, half...him. She is light and darkness._

_She is my daughter. She is his as well._

_Please God, my lord. Don't let him find us. Don't let him please! Don't-_

_He found us...Klaus!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Mirror on the wall

It's been 493 years since I can remember my mother's voice I was just five years old when my own father killed her.

I have his eyes. Dark brown cruel eyes and dark brown hair. But I have my mother's face and bravery.

My father said it's not bravery. It's foolishness. I am just like her he said but he can change that. And he did through time.

Forever seventeen. I was born half vampire and I wanted to remain human but I guess the vampire in me was more dominate than my human side. My soul was half light and darkness. The darkness won.

As I stare in the mirror I see her face. Sometimes I don't think it's me. When I look into the dark mirror I see her face in agony.

She haunts me through the mirror. I wish to break her free. Sadly it's not her reflection I see.

It's mine.

I am my father's daughter. I see that now.

I am Camilla Luna King...daughter of a devil.

_** breaks mirror**_

Watching it shattered she broke down and cried until there wasn't anymore tears to shed.

_Goodnight mother..._

_Mirror on the wall, frame the picture..._

_Reflect this kiss to wish us all..._

_Goodnight.._

_- The Birthday massacre_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Diary of Camilla King

"Wait, so you're saying he has a daughter?" Questioned Damon.

Everyone was at the boarding house discussing about the new threat. Stefan and Elena sat side by side holding hands, while Bonnie rested against the bar watching Damon pace back and forth.

Rose shook her head and sighed. "Yes he has a daughter. Her mother was human but he didn't care at the time. He was in love with her. I'm not sure how that story goes but he later then went crazy when she discovered his secret of being a vampire and took of with their unborn child. He chased her until the child was five years old. He killed the woman he claimed to love and took their child and raised her."

Damon whipped around and frowned and shock everyone by saying," What happened to the child?"

Rose took a deep breath and stated, "Nothing, he raised her and when she turned seventeen the vampire part of her took over and killed her and then she was reborn into a vampire like her father."

"Do you think she is still alive?" Interjected Stefan.

"I really don't doubt it. In the diary, it says he loved her and showed her how to be a vampire. He erased everything human in her and replaced it with a demon. He took her everywhere he went."

"So maybe she's with him now." Said Bonnie. Damon turned to look at her forgetting she was here and eyed her carefully.

"It's possible." Nodded Rose. "I haven't even heard about this until years later on the run from the originals."

Bonnie carefully walked over to Rose and asked,"Do you have this diary?" Damon curious also spoke up. "Yeah do you have this so called diary?"

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and found Damon very close to her. She moved away and cleared her throat. "Well?"

" Yeah I have it, one second!" Rose exclaimed and ran in vampire speed and was back a second later with an old black book with the initials, _C.K._

"It's a sad diary" Whispered Rose. Rose handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie holding the diary in her hands look at Rose then at Stefan. "I'll see if I can find anything in here in Emily's grimoire."

Stefan rising with Elena walked over and hugged Bonnie and let her go so Elena can hug her as well. Damon glaring at Stefan. Stefan feeling Damon's eyes on him gave him a confused look and mouthed

"_What?" _Damon rolled his eyes and turned to toward the bar to pour himself a glass of bourborn. Stefan still confused turned to face Bonnie.

"Call me if you find anything useful ok?" He softly said. Elena nodded agreeing with him.

"Yeah I will." Smiled Bonnie. "Thank you for this Rose." Rose in her posh accent. "You're welcome,"

Damon staring at Bonnie smirked, "Yeah...thanks...judgy" Bonnie rolled her eyes and left, leaving three vampires and one human anxious.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Something wicked this way comes

"_Run Camilla! Run!"_

_Mother? Isn't mother? No. It can't be! It can't._

"_Camilla!" "Camilla!" "CAMILLA!"_

_Mother? Mother where are you? Mother?_

"Camilla wake up! You're father has requested to see you!" Said a voice

"Wha- who's there?" I shouted.

Out of the shadows of her bedroom is Elijah smirking in satisfaction that he managed to scare her.

" I'm sorry young one...did I scare you?" He laughed. I glared and got out of bed heading toward my closet.

" What is it that you must wake me up so damn early!" I growled. Elijah smirked again and sat on my bed and grinned.

"Your father's back and he wants to see you. He said something about proving you're loyalty to him once and for all."

I spun around and rubbed my neck. "I thought I already proved it. I'm still here aren't I? I no longer have a pulse." I said.

"Well he seems to doubt it. He knows you've been having dreams of something that terrifies you."

He went on "I'm so curious to know what those dreams are." I eyed him for awhile and smiled.

" Let me get ready and I'll be down shortly. Now get out." I walked back in my closet and waited until he left. Sure enough he was gone but not before laughing quietly to himself.

I was done getting dressed and climbed down stairs to see my father. As I got closer I could see my father's face light up in a dark way. He had something planned. Something wicked. He felt my presences and faced me.

"My dear sweet Camilla I need you to do something for me." His voice was like a music. Sweet and beautiful but when mad it sounded like thunder.

I swallowed and bravely spoke. " Anything father." He grinned at me and hugged me. He pulled back and whispered in my ear. " I need you to go to mystic fall...bring me a witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett and kill the doppleganger." I nodded my head and hoped he didn't sense my fear.

"As you wish father"


	5. Chapter 4

_Wow I updated my story so many times...Thank you to all who reviewed and hopefully more reviews will come my way! Again thank you very much!_

Chapter 4-Burn The Evidence

Nothing! I couldn't find a damn thing about this Camilla . Frustrated and tired I threw Emily's grimoire on the floor and buried my face in my hands. This has gone out of hand. Too many secrets and lies and somehow they all revolve around...Elena.

Don't get me wrong I love her, she's my best friend. She can't help that everyone loves her.

I rubbed my face and and got changed for bed. I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

As I was walking back in my room I felt something...or someone. I crept to my room as slowly as I could and opened my door.

I turned on the light and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I chuckled to myself for being dumb and made my way to my bed. When suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement.

I whirled around and gasped. Right there in front of me was a girl around my age. It couldn't be her could it. I was shaking and trying to back away. She slowly smiled at me and was in my face.

She studied me and whispered. "You must be the last Bennett witch. Oh I'm sorry I should introduce

myself but I have a feeling you already know who I am..."

I inhaled and blinked. She grinned and said, "My father would very much like to meet you..."

I gasped and watched her face turn into the monster she really was. "This is going to fun!" She giggled

and punched me hard in the face and then I fell into the black.

I got her! God, I thought she was going to make this hard! I healed her limp body in my arms and put her on the floor as I grabbed the gasoline that I hid behind her door and my lighter in my jean pocket.

I ran in vampire speed and poured gasoline all over her furniture and the floor. Satisfied I ran back up stairs and poured more gasoline upstairs and grabbed her and held her over my shoulder and lit the lighter and threw it on the floor and watched as the fire make it's way everywhere.

I frowned and and adjusted her weight on my shoulder and ran outside, I watched as the fire consumed her home and took of as I heard near by neighbours yell.

I felt guilty but I had to shake it off. I'm no longer human I shouldn't care.

I'm sorry mother...

"Think she'll find anything useful?" Mumbled Damon. Stefan and Elena were getting ready to get some needed rest when Damon leaned on Stefan's door. Stefan rolling his eyes covered Elena's sleeping form and in hushed tones the brother's spoke.

"I hope so. Bonnie will call if she found something." Whispered Stefan.

"Yeah I kinda hope so. We need all the help we can get."Said Damon. Stefan was about to respond when Damon's phone rang.

Elena upon hearing the noise woke up and sat up. Damon grinning and reaching for his phone said,

"Well guess judgy found something"

"Hello?" "Damon, it's Liz. We need you down here now at Bonnie's place. It's on fire and they can't find her!" Sobbed Sheriff Forbes.

Panic and shock shook his body, Stefan hearing what Sheriff Forbes said got up and got dressed.

"I'm on my way!" Damon cried. Turning around to see Stefan explain to Elena what is happening yelled. "I'm going to Bonnie's!" Damon wasted no time to hear Stefan respond ran out and ran at vampire speed to Bonnie's house.

Arriving at the scene, Damon saw Firefighters everywhere trying to control the flames and neighbours

behind a yellow line. The cops where trying to contact Mr. Bennett and the paramedics were preparing themselves if they found a body alive or dead. Bonnie's body.

Damon staring at he flames felt helpless and numb. He tuned out the noise and concentrated on the house. But nothing he heard nothing.

He glanced over his right and saw Elena crying into Stefan's chest. He watched Stefan's face as the tears ran down his face. He saw Caroline screaming and being held back by her mother and other officers from trying to get into the house.

Damon felt tears prickle his eyes and looked to his left and saw a figure in the shadows with red eyes glowing. He turned his whole body around but as he got closer the figure disappeared.

Damon confused turned back to look at the burning house.

"Bonnie"


	6. Chapter 5

_I won't be updating for awhile. __School and stuff (sigh) but here is chapter 5 and again thank you to all who reviewed hopefully I get more but for my first 7 reviews I send you a hug and a smile! Again thank you! _

Chapter 5- One single tear

Watching the Salvatore brothers cry over their friend was heartbreaking. It took everything in me to not run over there and hand Bonnie to them. Another part of me found it highly amusing to watch them weep, especially Katherine's doppleganger, Elena.

Killing her won't be easy though. She has both vampires ready to fight for her or fight over her.

I shook my head and sighed. _History is repeating itself all over again and everybody else is screwed. _

_How wonderful! _

A voice brought me out of my thoughts and I glanced over my shoulder and watched the dark figure coming towards me.

"Did you put her in the car?" I asked the dark figure.

"Yes I made her comfortable for the long ride, she won't be waking up for awhile. You knocked her out hard!" Exclaimed the figure.

"It was necessary. If I didn't she probably would have set me on fire." The figure nodded.

"Well you did a fine job. So I guess I'll see you back at the mansion?" The figure asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Luka. Tell my father I'll be back with the doppleganger soon."

I then handed him the keys to the car and watched him drive away. I waited til the car was out of my view and looked back at the now destroyed home. I watched as the younger Salvatore brother guide the sobbing doppleganger toward his car and drive off. The last one I saw leave was the older brother. Staring longingly at the house and walk away with his head down.

I smiled but then felt and smelled something salty run down my face. I touched my face and realized, it was a tear. One single tear. Angrily I wiped the tear and willed myself to remember what I cam here for.

_One down...one to go_


	7. Chapter 6

Did you really think that I would let you wait for chapter 6? (laughs) well i felt bad and decided to write it. So here you go! Hopefully I'll write soon I still have to finish my homework! Thank you to all who reviewed! Keep it comin! Without further waiting Chapter 6! Enjoy! =D

Chapter 6-Uninvited Company

Both Brothers walk into the boarding house with heavy hearts. Elena and Caroline walked in last both clinging to each other. Make up a mess and eyes red.

Stefan went into the kitchen to make tea for Elena. Elena sat on the couch with her head in her hands, while Caroline rubbed her back and cried.

Damon not baring to see them all cry, went into his bedroom and slammed the door.

_She can't be dead! She just can't. I refuse to believe it! It doesn't make sense! _

Damon furious punched the wall and pulled at his hair.He doesn't really understand why he's so upset.

He should be happy that she's dead.

_No more threats! I shouldn't feel even guilty! The deal was broken with Emily when she betrayed me!_

_I should be jumping for joy that she's gone!_

Maybe he feels this way because of Elena. Elena loves Bonnie. Maybe he's sad for Elena.

He huffs and sits down on his bed and listens to Elena and Caroline cry. He hears Stefan trying to comfort them.

He shakes his head and lays down on his bed. He closes his eyes and sees Bonnie's face. Her eyes, her smile, her curly hair, the sound of her voice...He was about to get up when he felt a breeze in the room.

He sat up and looked at the windows. They were shut tight. He frowned and got up.

He looked around his room, when suddenly he thrown to the wall by a powerful force. He hit the wall and winced. He felt his bones cracking and then healing. He looked up from the floor and saw the same red eyes he saw at Bonnie's place.

The figure got closer and bend down to the floor where he fell after the blow to the wall.

His eyes winded. "Hello Damon Salvatore." It was a girl. Not more than seventeen.

He growled and attacked her. They both both landed good blows at each other but in the end she was stronger. A lot stronger.

She pinned him to the floor and just stared at his face.

"It was you wasn't at the fire? You caused this didn't you. You killed Bonnie!" He yelled. She slammed him again on the floor.

"What if I did? What can you do huh?" She taunted. "You can't do anything!"

He growled and transformed his face. " Hey easy there boy." She laughed and also transformed her face. She was about to say something when Stefan ran into the room and tackled her. Damon getting up and held her down with Stefan.

"Elena get a needle inject it with vervain! Hurry!" Yelled Stefan. Camilla tried freeing herself. She hissed and scratched Damon's face. Damon yelped and punched her jaw and yelled for Elena to hurry up.

Elena rushed into the room with Caroline and handed the needle full of vervain to Stefan.

Stefan quickly pierced the needle into Camilla's throat. Camilla cried out and still tried to break free.

Finally after a few seconds her attempts of breaking free died down when she slipped unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry about the so many spelling mistakes! I wanted to update one more chapter then I'm done for awhile! Here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7-Is there really no way to reach me?

After knocking Camilla with vervain, Stefan and Damon carried her down stairs in the study. They tied her up and waited til she woke up to interrogate her.

"Who is she?" Questioned Caroline. Stefan shrugged. Damon walked over to stand in front on her and said dryly, "Guess we're about to find out...hey girly WAKE UP!"

Camilla slowly opened her eyes. Her eye lids were so heaving and she felt so weak. Her mouth felt dry.

She went her lips. "Let me go..." She murmured.

"Ha! Not a chance sweetie!" Scoffed Damon. Stefan approaching the girl snapped,

"Why are you here?" Camilla slowly smiled and laughed quietly. She shook her head and then regretted because the motion made her feel queasy.

Damon getting angry roared, "What the hell have you done to Bonnie! Answer me!"

Camilla sighed. "My name is Camilla King...I think you know the rest."

Everyone looked at her frighted. Elena the brave one spoke after a long silence pause.

"You were sent here by your father am I right?" Camilla with cold eyes grinned. "Yes"

"What do you want with Bonnie? She hasn't nothing to do with this. It's me you want!"

Camilla chuckled. "You think everything revolves around you don't you?" She sneered.

"Got some bad news for you princess, get off your friggen damn high horse! My father only requires your blood that's it! My father wants Bonnie to break the spell and something else."

Elena embarrassed by Camilla's outburst turned away. "So she's not dead?"Asked a an anxious Caroline.

"No she's not dead." Camilla replied. Damon relieved to hear that, Let out a sigh that he was holding in. But it didn't comfort him knowing that she's with Klaus and the originals.

"Where is she!" Camilla looked at him and bowed her head. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"She's not far from here." Camilla looked up and stared at him with watery eyes.

"I can't take you!" Damon gritted his teeth. "Why the hell not?"

Camilla shutting her eyes whispered to herself, "Am I already gone?" Stefan seeing her almost breakdown grabbed Damon's arm from hitting her.

"What?" He asked. Camilla opening her eyes yelled. "Is there no really no way to reach me? Am I already gone?" Everyone confused stayed silent. "My human side! I feel it slipping away! Everyday I wake up afraid that I'll never be me again. I'm turning into my father! My demon of a father! Why should the daughter pay for the sins of the father!" She hung her head and whispered.

"My mother would be terrified to see me now." Camilla letting tears fall.

"I'm already gone." Camilla lifted up her head and grinned evilly. She ripped her restraints and was behind Elena before Damon and Stefan could stop her. "You follow me I will rip her dead right off!" She cried. Camilla looked at all of them and compelled them,"You will all let me leave with her got it!"

They all nodded and watched as Camilla run off with Elena and jump out the window.

Stefan shaking his clouding mind ran to the window. "Elena!" Stefan's yelling broke the spell and Damon and Caroline rushed to the broken window.

All three vampires raced after her but Camilla was too fast. They could hear Elena 's cry for Stefan fade away.

Stefan falling on his knees cried. Damon held his brother and right then felt guilty for trying to take Elena all for himself. He now truly saw that he was in love with her. And he was alright with it somehow he got over her and didn't feel anything romantically for her. Right now all he wanted was Bonnie safe and with him. _It took me now to realize that I need her._

Caroline hugged both brothers and cried.

"We're gonna get them back. No matter what. We're gonna kill That son of a bitch and that whore! Bonnie and Elena will be back with us. I promise." Assured the two vampires and himself.

_Hold on Bonnie we're coming for you and Elena. Just hold on. _


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys made my day! I just had to write more! Again thank you to everybody I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Chapter 8-Unforgivable Sinner

Carry a screaming Elena was making Camilla insane by the minute. She walked in the old part of the cemetery. Right there waiting by one of the old graves stood Elijah with a smirk on his face.

"Wow you did it! Didn't think you'd actually do it" Camilla titling her head growled.

Elijah laughed and looked down at the sobbing girl. "Hello Elena, good to see you again." Elena looked away and cried harder.

"You gonna make her shut up or shall I?" He snapped

Camilla rolled her eyes at him and hit Elena on the back of her head silencing the girl.

"Better?" Scowled Camilla. "Much!"Shot back Elijah. "Hurry up and get her in the car!"

Camilla placing her in the back seat, brushed hair away from her face and closed the door and

got in the the car. Elijah glancing back at Elena then at Camilla. "You did it."

Camilla nodding her head. _ What have I done?_

__

Bonnie woke up in a dark cell. She was laying on some sort of cot. She adjusted to her eyes in the dark room and remembered what happened.

_Camilla! Klaus! _Bonnie panicking shot up and tried to find a door. She felt something metal and wooden. Her hands slid down and found a door knob. She tried to open it but it was locked. She concentrated on opening it with her mind but then she was pushed back by the door.

She backed away from the door and her eyes widen realizing who was at the door.

"Hello love, nice to see you're awake" He said softly. He walked into the small cell and shut the door.

Bonnie climbed on the cot, her back against the wall trying desperately to have some space from the vampire.

Klaus seeing her scared rushed and sat on the small cot. Bonnie clawing at the wall tried to get away from him. The cot was so small!

Klaus pulled her from her forearms and place her on his lap so that she could straddle him.

He smiled and ran his hands up her shirt and back. He leaned his head in her neck and kissed it.

Bonnie terrified couldn't move. Tears stinging her eyes. She placed her small hands on his chest and tried to push him away. Klaus having none of that gripped her hands in his and looked back up to her face.

He had a sinister smile on his face and caught Bonnie of guard when he placed his lips on her. Bonnie pushing him off and hitting him didn't stop his assault on her lips. Tears now running down her face and falling on her lips making the kiss salty. She couldn't focus her powers. She was still too weak.

Klaus broke the kiss and grinned. He grabbed Bonnie again and placed her on the cot and rose.

He walked back toward the door and looked back at the caramel coloured witch.

"Your lips are so soft" He said seductively. He winked at her opened the door and closed it leaving at sobbing witch in his wake.

After Klaus left the witch he went back to his study. He slammed the door and shook with fury.

One of his minions came in and announced that his daughter was back. Klaus ignoring the vampire walked over to his personal bar and filled it with scotch.

"Master, did you hear me? Camilla she's back with the Petrova doppleganger. Ma-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU! NOW GET OUT!" He yelled and threw the glass at the poor vampire. The vampire quickly bowed and ran out.

Klaus breathing in and out closed his eyes. He heard voices outside and walked toward his balcony and watched Camilla and Elijah getting out of the car with the doppleganger.

He frowned and stared at his daughter. _ She's the spitting image of her mother._ He glanced up at the dark sky.

_Luna..._ Realizing what he was thinking gritted his teeth and looked back down at his daughter and huffed. He walked back inside and sat in his leather brown chair. He opened a book and took out an old and wrinkled picture of a woman. He traced his fingers on the picture and remembered her voice

_The picture you see it won't disappear nor the pleasant voice you hear... _He glared at the picture into and ripped it into sherds.

_Luna is now a distant memory. She could have been my queen and I her king...The whore ruined their future..._

He leaned back in his chair and grinned.

_No matter no matter...she's gone and now I have someone else to be mine...sweet little witch will make a great powerful vampire...and wife. _

He laughed to himself. _Yes Luna was a distant memory..._

_You know where you sent her you should know where you are..._

_Now she's up there sings like an angel but you can't hear those words..._

_You unforgivable sinner. _

-Unforgivable Sinner ~Lene Marlin.


	10. Chapter 9

OMG! I just looked at my email inbox and holy crow! soo many author alerts and favourite stories alerts and reviews! Wow guys I honestly didn't think I get thank much reviews and alerts...I didn't really think I was a good write! Again Thank you to all who read my story! Camilla was inspired by someone in my head =) Yes she has a spilt personality and you can't really blame her. I mean when you father is the oldest, terrify and evil vampire then yeah you wanna act like you like him or else you're dead! One more time thank you! ILU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!

~Cynner

Chapter 9- Someday

"What the bloody hell happen in here?" Yelled a surprised Rose. Rose after hunting in another town came back to the boarding house to see a gaping hole were the window used to be.

"Camilla" Stefan growled. Rose turning around saw a Damon,Caroline and Stefan pissed of and still in their vampiric state. Rose panted and cried out," We have to get out of here! He's going to find us and finish us!"

Damon grabbed her by the shoulders , shaking her violently. "Why the fuck does he want Bonnie for?" He growled.

Rose pushing him off her spat back. "I don't know! I only know that he needs her to break the moonstone curse that's all!" Stefan stepping between them. " Maybe Katherine knows."

"Katherine doesn't know anything else about it other than Klaus needs Elena's blood and a witch to break the spell" Said Rose.

"That's not what Klaus' brat said!" Damon sneered. Rose turning back to look at him.

"Since when have you been so concerned for the witch?" Damon blinked then looked away.

"So then what? What can we do. I don't want my best friends killed." spoke up Caroline after being silent and watching the two vampires bicker.

All vampires looked at each other. It's not going to be easy. Fighting an old vampire and his team isn't going to be easy. They all just hope they come up with a plan and fast. They weren't sure how long Bonnie and Elena would last.

"Father" Klaus turned around in his chair faced his daughter.

Klaus smiled and stood. "My little girl" He hugged her. "I hope you didn't run into any trouble"

Camilla put on a fake smile. "No father everything went according to plan." Klaus squinted his eyes and searched her face for any indication that she was lying. He found nothing.

He grinned and walked back to his desk and motioned for her to take a seat. Camilla took a seat and waited for her father to speak.

"I went to see the witch" He smirked. "She's very beautiful" He purred. Camilla nodding her head and held back a grimace.

"I'm glad you think so. When do we perform the spell." She asked. Klaus face turned dark and rose to walk to the window.

"I don't have it in my hands yet. It's with that slut in the tomb." He leaned against the window.

"I am quite taken with the witch." He said softly. Camilla liked her lips and felt sick again.

"Really? Do you plan to...um...turn her?" Klaus breathing on the window to make it fogging drew a broken heart. "Yes."

Camilla ran her hands into her curly dark hair. She was about to open her mouth to speak when her father whirled around and was in front of her picking her off the chair chocking her.

"I'm not the only who wants her am I?One of the Salvatore brothers is infatuated with her as well?" He snarled. Camilla wide eyed gasping, clawing his hand.

"Yes"

"Who is it?"

"Please fa-father...let me go" She wheezed. Klaus searching her face again took pity on her and let her go. Camilla fell to the ground and rubbed her throat.

"Damon...Damon Salvatore...the older one." She whispered. Klaus looking down at her picked her up bridal style and made his way to her bedroom.

_I still remembered when he used carry me like this when I was younger_. _After every beating. _

Camilla held back the tears and felt Klaus sit her down on her bed. Klaus brushed hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly. _Then he would apologize_ .Camilla nodded her head and said, " He will be looking for her"

"Let him come. I'll be ready. I have the witch and I'll make that worthless excuse of a vampire think twice about taking what's mine." He scowled.

"Now lay down and get some rest. We start questioning the doppleganger tomorrow." He pat her leg and left her.

Camilla stared at the floor and let the tears fall. She was angry at herself. She still let him hurt her.

She slides to the floor.

_He won't stop. He never will stop until he gets what he wants. I should just leave and let him destroy the world._ Camilla sighed. _He wouldn't let me...he'd kill me before I take one step outside. _

Camilla shook with sobs_. _She promised to herself that someday he would pay very dearly, for killing her mother, her childhood and her soul. 

_Someday he'll pay...someday. _

__

Elena felt herself being carried and then suddenly thrown into a dark room. She fell on the cement floor knocking her head. She cried out already feeling blood trickling down her temple. Elijah laughed and waved goodbye and shut the door with a loud bang.

Elena getting up rushed to the door yelling, "No no please let me out PLEASE LET ME OUT!" She pulled at handle and pounded the door with her fists.

Elena was about to cry out again when a hand touched her shoulder. Pulling away with scream and whirled around to see a smiling Bonnie. "Shh Elena it's me shh it's gonna be ok"

Elena gasped and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug and cried. "Shh it's gonna be ok Elena I promise shhh, I'm here it's gonna be ok." Assured Bonnie. Bonnie rubbed Elena's back and allowed herself to cry as well. She hoped someone would come and save them. She knew something bad was about to open..she could feel it and she wasn't sure that Klaus would have mercy on them especially to Elena. _ Pretty sure he wouldn't kiss her..._

She could feel her powers getting stronger but if it came down to protecting the both of them...she wouldn't be able to. Her powers were still too weak.

_Stefan, Damon, hurry!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-untitled

Bonnie and Elena clung to each other while they slept on the small cot. Bonnie was the first to wake up. She opened them and realized that she wasn't dreaming. This was real. She was trapped in here with her best friend awaiting death...or something worse.

Bonnie felt Elena stir and then relax again. Bonnie couldn't help but blame her. But then again this wasn't her fault. How could have she known that this would happen? She didn't and neither did she.

Bonnie felt guilty for every thinking the way she does but she just can't help it. This part of her, this darker side of her that she never knew she had until she embraced what she is...who she is.

Bonnie Bennett was a witch and all witches had dark sides. Some would succumb to it others resist it.

She resisted it but sometimes she could feel it scratching inside her. What if she couldn't fight it anymore what if surrendering to it could save her and Elena.

Bonnie was broken from those thoughts by the door opening and revealing Elijah with a cruel smile on his face.

"Morning"

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Camilla awoke with a gasp. She shot up and held her head. _Mother?_ _No not again! _

She couldn't understand why she was having so many dreams of her. Was it a sign or just wishful thinking. Camilla closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her curls and got up. She walked into her closet to change. After changing into her usual black attire, she made her way downstairs.

Entering the sitting area she saw her father talking to Luka's father, Jonas.. She couldn't make out to what they were saying. Tired of trying to listen she walked into the kitchen and poured some fresh blood into a mug. She leaned on the counter and thought about the witch.

_Does he really want to change her? _She thought about it for awhile. She knows her father is not in love. He'd just...in _lust._

She looked up from her mug when her father walked in.

"Ah, Camilla glad you are awake, finish your breakfast and make you're way down the basement. Elijah is already waking up the doppleganger and he will require your help so hurry." He said and spun around on his heel to the basement.

Camilla dumping her blood down the sink felt someone touch her. Realizing who it was she smiled and turned around. "Luka"

Luka smiled back. "Camilla." Camilla grinned and walked past him. Luka shot his arm out and grabbed her arm. "Is it true?" He questioned. Camilla frowned and gave him a look to let go of her arm.

Luka let go of her arm and proceeded with his questioned. "He's gonna turn her, Bonnie? Into a vampire?" Camilla tilting her. "Yes" she said nonchalantly.

Luka nodding his head. "Shame...she could have been someday a great witch..." He sighed.

"She will still be a witch, she'll just be part vampire that's all." She said and then walked away.

"Bye Luka" Luka staring at her retreating back. "Bye Camilla." He whispered sadly.

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

"Alright who's first, let's see, hmm...how about the doppleganger?" Elijah grabbed Elena. Elena waking up instantly began to scream. "No please let me go! No"

Elijah dragging her by the hair laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you...much."

Bonnie rushed toward Elena grabbing her hand. "I won't let you hurt her!" Bonnie concentrated on lighting him on fire and to her amazement she managed to light half of his body on fire. Her celebration was short lived when Camilla came running towards her and grasping fistfuls of her hair.

"Looks like you got your juice back eh witchy?" She snarled. Camilla was about to hit her when her father cried out, "No! Camilla! Let me!"

Klaus grabbed Bonnie by the arm and dragged her upstairs. "Elena!" Shouted Bonnie with tears runnning down her face.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried. "BONNIE!"

Bonnie watched, feeling helpless as Camilla and Elijah took her away.

Bonnie struggled in Klaus's grasp. "I wouldn't be to worried about her, If I were you I be more worried about what I'm gonna do to you" He growled and kissed her hard on the mouth then he knocked her out cold.


	12. Chapter 11

_Was inspired by the song blind by lifehouse. This song just screamed Bamon! Again thank you to all who reviewed! Your awesome reviews made me soooo happy! Keep it coming! _

Chapter 11-I was blind

"We're wasting time just sitting here!" Yelled Damon. Rose,Stefan,Jeremy and Caroline were all sitting in the study of the boarding house, discussing about how they were going to save Bonnie and Elena.

"Damon we need to figure this out carefully one mistake can end Bonnie and Elena's life" Stated Stefan. Damon pausing to look at Stefan realized he was right. One false move and there goes Bonnie and Elena.

"Well can we hurry up! I can't wait to rip that bastard into pieces! And his brat too!" He snarled.

"Damon, we have to plan this out carefully or else Elena will die and so will Bonnie.." Snapped Jeremy.

Damon not even bothering to look at him said "Who brought the rug rat?" Damon grinned at his joke then his grinned fell from his lips and turned to face Jeremy looked at him and then it dawned on him...he was in love with Bonnie.

Damon growled then flashed him his fangs and was in Jeremy's face. "You can't have Bonnie!"

Jeremy not scared by him. "Why not you don't love her unless you finally moved in from my sister?" He said.

Damon returning back to normal merely smiled at him. " You're to young for her sport! She needs a man not a boy." He taunted. Jeremy smirked and replied, "You're right she needs a man, not a monster and besides I'm not a kid anymore."

Striking a nerve Damon huffed and shot back, "Just because you're wearing that ring doesn't mean I can't rip it off your finger or better yet rip your finger of with it, you wouldn't even see it coming!"

Stefan always trying to keep the peace stepped between them. "Enough!" He shouted.

"Right now isn't the time for this! Bonnie and Elena need us! If we keep fighting and bickering we will be too late!" Jeremy nodded his head at Stefan and Damon rolled his eyes and walked away.

Damon making his way to the living room, walked toward the bar to pour himself a glass of wiskey.

He gulped it down and savoured the taste even though it burned. He sat down in front of the fire place watching the flames dance. _Bonnie._

That's all that came into his mind. _Bonnie._ Bonnie the woman who could challenge him and who pushed his buttons. Oh how he had despised her from the minute Emily betrayed him. He wanted to rip her throat out and swallow all her blood. Bonnie's blood was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. He's tasted witches before but Bonnie's was by far the best and nothing else could measure up to it.

Her blood was all that he could taste for a month! That's how good it was.

Now that she's gone he doesn't know what to do. He misses her voice and watching her beautiful green eyes glare at him. If he had known then that she would mean that much to him, he would have saved her from all this. But he was blind. Blinded by his love for Elena. His brother's girlfriend.

He knows now how selfish he was for trying to take her away from his own brother. He saw in Elena what Katherine should have been. Kind, caring and protective of others. That's why he fell for her. He imagined Katherine and Elena's feelings. God he was messed up but Bonnie, Bonnie was a completely different story. Bonnie is a flame to a moth. Bonnie is caring and VERY protective of others and speaks her mind and is not afraid to call him on what he's doing. She throws back everything he throws at her.

She is his equal and it took him this long to realize it. Now she's missing with that creep.

Damon knows that once they rescue her and Elena he will personally kill Klaus.

Damon felt Stefan walk into the room. Damon pretending to ignore him continued to look at the fire.

"Since when have you cared about Bonnie." Stefan said softly. Damon closed his eyes and wished that Stefan couldn't read him so easily.

"I don't, I just care about getting Elena" He denied. Stefan smiling at him sat on the couch and also stared at the fire. "It's ok if you do I'm just glad you found someone else to care about other than my girlfriend" He joked. Damon turning to look at his brother. "What makes you think I love Bonnie?" He asked.

Stefan smirked. "I never said you loved Bonnie" Damon caught of guard by Stefan, frowned and just stared at him. Stefan laughed softly and patted him on the back and walked out of the living room.

Damon sat there shocked and smiled , a genuine smile he in fact was in love Bonnie Bennett.

Damon laughed and put his hand over his chest, "I'm in love with the witch." Damon rose and now felt more than ever determined to find Bonnie and save Elena walked into the study.

All eyes were on him when he walked in with a look of pure determination.

"So what's the plan?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter12- A new addition to the messed up family

Klaus dragged Bonnie to his bedroom and threw her on his bed. Bonnie getting up again running to the door was thrown again on the bed.

Klaus walked toward her and got on top of her. Bonnie tried pushing him off but couldn't he was too heavy. Bonnie was sobbing and begging him to get off of her. Klaus just smiled ripped her fly of her jeans and ripped the rest of her jeans.

"Please no please no no no!" sobbed Bonnie. Her cries were ignored and Klaus kept ripping her clothes apart. She willed her mind to concentrate to light him on fire but nothing happened. He tore everything off of her and started to take his clothes of as well. Bonnie was completely naked and so was he. He forced her legs opened settled himself on her and shattered her soul to pieces. He kissed her roughly and bit her. Bonnie wept and wept and gave up fighting. There was nothing she could do.

He won...

_Stefan...Damon...help..._

Daughter -of -a -devil

Camilla and Elijah brought Elena into a room where in the 1800s they would torture the slaves if they misbehaved or tried to escape.

Camilla tried keeping Elena in place. Elena wouldn't stop squirming in the chair while Elijah tied her to it. Finally succeeding Elijah admired their handing work. He grinned at Elena and walked over to a small dresser where there was a long...sharp...knife. He held it and stroked the knife.

He walked back over to her and touched the tip of the knife. "This might hurt a bit" He laughed and smoothly he stabbed her in the stomach. "OH GOD!" Elena cried and started to gasp and whimper.

She could feel the blood trickily down her stomach. Elijah smirked and was about to go for another plunge when Camilla grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall. She quickly untied Elena from her restraints while Elijah was down. He wasn't down for long, he got up like nothing happened and kicked Camilla in the back. Camilla went flying into the opposite wall and struggled to get up. He was older so that meant stronger which meant his blows hurt.

Elijah forgetting Elena was untied rushed to Camilla and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" He sneered.

"I knew it, you feel for the humans. I told your father this but he didn't believe me. When he finds out which he will he's going to rip you apart limp by limp...like your mother!"

Camilla snarling and kicking managed to free herself and punched Elijah. Elijah staggering back held his nose and smiled.

"You are such a whore!" He chuckled "Like your mommy!" Camilla bared her fangs and felt the veins in her eyes and lunged for him. Elijah ready for her , attack as well. They both collide together and fought with their hands and fangs.

Elena realizing this is her only chance to make a break for it ran out as fast a she could holding her stomach. She limped and shook. She was losing a lot of blood. _C'mon almost to the stairs..._

She was afraid to pass out. She needed to get to Bonnie fast. Elena's eyes were growing heavier by the second and managed to climb the stairs while holding on to the railing.

Camilla snarled and clawed at Elijah. Elijah dodged her hands and went for her neck. He bit her and ripped a chuck of her neck. Camilla cried out and tears blurred her vision. She raised her hands to his face and stuck her thumbs into his eyes. Elijah screamed and tried to break her hold on him but Camilla refused to let go. Elijah fell to his knees. Camilla didn't let go until his body gave out. She took her thumbs out of his eye sockets and Elijah fell completed down on the floor. His eyes were bleeding.

She looked at him and waited a few seconds to see if he'd get up. When he didn't she ran toward the stairs and saw Elena climbing the stairs while trying to stop the bleeding. Camilla ran to her and carried her upstairs.

The vampires guarding the house smelt the blood and ran toward the scent. Camilla felt herself surrounded. She adjusted Elena in her arms and ran outside. Once at a safe distant Camilla placed Elena by a tree. Camilla tore her shirt. "Elena put some pressure on it..to stop the bleeding I'll be right back ok stay awake!" Camilla ordered.

"Bonnie..." whimpered Elena. Her throat was sore and she felt so heavy.

"I'm gonna get her back just hold on ok remember stay awake!" Camilla said softly and ran back towards the mansion.

The vampires were waiting for her. They attacked her all at once and Camilla fought back. They all bit her but Camilla kept fighting. They ripped at her flesh. Camilla hissed and ripped off two vampires' heads right off. She tore out six of the others' hearts out. She was covered head to toe in blood.

She was breathing heavily and made her way toward her father's room. She kicked the door of it's hinges. She stomped into the room and gasped. Bonnie was clutching the white sheets of the bed. Around her body. Her eyes were swollen and there was visible bite marks all along her neck down to her arm. She looked broken. Camilla wasn't stupid. She knows what her father did...he forced himself on her.

_He raped her!_

Klaus came out from his bedroom bathroom dressed, as if nothing happened.

"Hello Camilla." Her father greeted. Camilla felt tears stinging her eyes and glared at her father.

"Don't cry sweetheart...you have a new mother now...we're going to be a family again" He grinned evilly.

"...and hopefully you'll have a brother or sister..."


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you to all who reviewed it made my day! thank you to everyone who has followed my story! Love you all to bits!

Chapter 13-There something inside of me that pulls beneath the surface

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real..._

Camilla stood there in shock. She felt tears overflowing her eyes and blurring her vision.

"You...you...how could you?" She whispered. Klaus gave Camilla a cruel smile.

"Because-I-can" He whispered back. Klaus turned to face Bonnie. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He stroked her face. "This time I will get a son" He said and turned sharply to Camilla. "Let's hope that goes according to plan...this time" He glared.

He passed Camilla and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at Camilla. "I suggest you get the doppleganger back to her vampires...I have use for her. I've got what I wanted and besides I'm sure they won't miss the witch. And I'll handle Elijah...you left him blind I'm assuming."

And with that he left. Camilla stared at Bonnie and walked out the door but a second later she came back with fresh clothes for Bonnie. Comfort clothes. Camilla held them out and waited for Bonnie to take them. Bonnie looked up clutching the sheet tighter to her body and reached out to take the clothes.

"I...I'm so sorry Bonnie" Camilla said softly. Bonnie just nodded. Camilla backed away and left Bonnie to change.

When Camilla left the room, Bonnie broke down and buried her head in the pillows to hide her screams.

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Camilla walked into her room and pulled out clean clothes and walked over to her bathroom. She turned on the shower. She gingerly took of her clothes. She could feel the wounds healing but her body hurt to much. She felt disgusted by her father. A frighting thought came into her mind.

_Did he do the same thing to mother? Did he force himself on her...did he love her?_ Camilla blinked and shook her head. She gently stepped into the shower and watched away the thoughts of her mother...at least for now. When she was done she quickly changed and ran outside. She jumped into her car and started the car. The car roared to life and she sped off to the woods where she left Elena.

Sure enough she was still there. Camilla got out of the car and ran towards Elena. Camilla checked her pulse and found that she was still alive but she lost a lot of blood and her heart beat was faint.

She gently picked her up and carried here to the car. Camilla placed Elena in the back seats of the car. Once Camilla made sure that Elena was secure. She started the car and made her way back to mystic falls.

Daughter-Of-A-Daughter

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting..._

Bonnie couldn't stop crying and pulling her hair. She felt dirty and embarrassed. She let him _touch_ her , _kiss_ her...She shuddered and wipe her eyes. She felt angry, NO..._furious!_

Her powers let her down...The moment she needed them the most...it failed her. Bonnie hung her head low and closed her eyes. She opened them again when images of what he did to her reappear in her head. She sat up and put her legs on the side of the bed. Her feet touched the cold hard floor. She shook and got up. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. She felt so sore. She let the sheet fall. She faced the mirror and stared at her own reflection and saw the bite marks and purple bruises all over her neck, arms and lower...

She felt the tears again and blinked them away. She walked over to the shower and turned it on. She stepped in and sat down. She let the water wash away the blood and Klaus' touches and kisses. She will forever be haunted by him.

She allowed herself to cry. Cry for what Klaus did to Elena and Stefan, Caroline and even Damon. She cried for herself but mostly cried for how Klaus was right...They wouldn't miss her. They'd miss Elena more.

_Everyone loves Elena...I'm just the friend and the witch..._

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Alaric, Jeremy and all four vampires were in the living area listening to Stefan formulate the plan to save Bonnie and Elena.

"...We get Rose to get into contact with one of her contacts and wait for them to get in touch with Elijah, then Elijah will bring us to Klaus..."

Damon looked at Stefan like he had just grown another head. "You kidding right?" Asked Damon bewilder by what Stefan was saying.

"Yes Damon I'm serious, now then-" Stefan started again only to cut off by Jeremy.

"Yeah you're crazy! We can't afford to waste more time in waiting! Bonnie and my sister could be dead by now! " Screamed Jeremy.

Damon glared at Jeremy and growled. "Bonnie and Elena are not dead! If we don't hurry then we'll be too late!"

"Can we not fight right now! I just want to save my best friends and kill that son of a bitch!" Snapped Caroline.

Damon looked at her amusingly. "For once I agree with blondie!" Stefan was about to retort when they hear a car and it's door shutting. They all race to the door and Damon opened the door violently and started with cold blue eyes at none other than Camilla. Caroline and Rose hissed and Stefan rushed to get Elena out of Camilla's arms.

"Elena! Elena can you hear me?" Cried Stefan . He checked her pulse and checked her stab wound.

"She fine...she just needs blood that's all.."Said Camilla. She was suddenly thrown inside. She didn't have time to recover when Damon punched and kicked her.

He pinned her to wall and chocked her. "Where is Bonnie?" Camilla squeezed her eyes shut and gasp for air. "WHERE IS SHE?" Roared Damon. He punched the wall beside her head and waited for her to reply. He let some of the pressure go but still held on to her. Camilla was to tired to fight him.

"She's still with my father...it might be too late.." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because...she's his now..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He claimed her...he forced her...she's his now..."

Damon finally realizing what she was saying let her drop to the floor. He shook his head and turned around to face Stefan. Stefan was giving Elena his blood. He looked up from Elena and stared at his brother. Damon touched his chest and gasped for air. He knows he didn't need it but he felt that he couldn't breath...

Camilla rubbed her neck and cried.

"I'm sorry..." Damon turned his head to look at her. His eyes had a glint of darkness. He marched over to her and kicked her in the face. Camilla fell onto her back and passed out.

"I have a better plan Stefan. Pick up the girl and tie her up real good this time..with more vervain...We're gonna get Bonnie back with a little help from the brat" Damon said and went upstairs to his room. He sat down at the foot of the bed.

He held his head in hand and cried.

_Bonnie..._

Daughter-Of-A-Devil.

After finishing her shower Bonnie walked back into the bedroom and got dressed into the clothes that Camilla gave her.

Putting the last article of clothing on she walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall. She started at it and smiled.

_There something inside of me that pulls beneath the surface_

_consuming..._

_This lack of self control I feel is never ending_

_confusing what is real_


	15. Chapter 14

HOLY MOLEY! DAMN YOU GUYS LOVE ME , YOU REALLY LOVE ME!

Thank to all who is reading and following my updates to it and who reviewed and alerted, favourite and favourite author! THANK YOU! love you guys sooo much.

So just so you all know chapter 13 was based on the song and music video of crawling by linkin park.

If you haven't seen the video I suggest you see it because it's good and kinda of a spoiler to Bonnie situation. Anyway who enjoy!

I don't own the song or video just saying!

Chapter 14- You're back

Camilla woke up slowing. She opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself in a small cell, similar to the one her father kept Bonnie and Elena. She noticed her hands and feet were bound in chains. She pulled at the chains when all of a sudden she was trenched with water...water mixed with vervain.

Camilla screamed. The vervain burned her face and seeped through her clothes. Her whole body felt that it was covered in acid. The burning wouldn't go away. She cried and hung her head.

She heard the heavy door of the cell open and in walked in none another than, Damon.

His face was serious and his eyes were red...from crying. He closed the door. He started at her for a few seconds then looked away to stare at the ceiling.

"Ah, you discovered my brothers trick...burns huh?" He said with a rasp to his voice.

"Kill me" whispered Camilla. Damon turning his attention back to the jaded girl.

"Death would be to kind" He snapped. He walked over to her slowly and lowered himself to the floor and just started at her.

Camilla lifted her head and gazed right back at Damon. " Kill me" She said with determinative in her voice.

Damon laughed softly and got to his feet. He dusted of his jeans and smiled.

"No can do honey, you are useful to us. You're going to help us find the witch and your daddy!"

It was Camilla's turn to laugh. "You don't find him, he finds you. He stronger, faster and hell of a lot dangerous!"

Damon inhaled and walked to the door. Before he opened it and looked back at her.

"Clearly your father and you don't know who I am. I'm a stubborn and when I what something I get it and I will get my witch back and kill your father painfully and slowly for taking what rightfully belongs to me. I've protected her family for years so that makes them mine, especially Bonnie"

And with that he slammed the door and made his way back upstairs. Camilla listened to his steps and smiled. _ Father is going to finally meet his match..._

DAUGHTER-OF-A-DEVIL-

Bonnie dried her hair and sat down on Klaus's bed. She heard Klaus' foot falls and voice. He was going to his bedroom. She braced herself and waited for him. Soon enough he walked in. He shed his dress coat and put in on a chair by the bathroom. He then took off his white shirt. Bonnie didn't even shy away. She watched as he made his way to her.

He stood right in front of her and gently pushed her on the bed and laid on top of her. Bonnie allowed him to kiss. She felt his hands all over her. She didn't even pull away from him.

He growled and smiled. _ She's not fighting anymore._

He continued to kiss her. He allowed her to breath and started kissing her neck. He reached her pulse point. He grinned. His grinned fell when he was about to bite her. He realized her skin was hot. Hotter than normal. She felt like she had fever. He lifted himself off her and started at her.

"Bonnie are you alright?" He asked with worry. Bonnie pushed herself on her elbows and slowly a lazy smiled graced her face.

"I'm fine...but you won't be." Klaus gave her a confused look and was about to question her when his whole body burst into flames. He roared and fell to the ground. He yelled and tried to put out the flames but Bonnie controlled the fire. She grinned and ran out of the bedroom. Still controlling the fire and she made her way out the door. No vampire stopped her for they were all laying on the ground dead. _Thank you Camilla!_

She willed her mind to think of Mystic falls, Caroline, Elena , Stefan and Damon without breaking the spell on Klaus. She kept running until a breeze past her and then a flash of white light.

DAUGHTER-OF-A-DEVIL

Damon sat down on his favourite recliner chair with a glass of scotch. He swirled the liquid around the glass. He closed his eyes sighed. He leaned his head back. He could hear Stefan nursing Elena back to health with Caroline and Jeremy upstairs. Rose was in the other room trying to get a hold of one of her contacts to locate where Bonnie and the bastard was. He hoped and prayed that Bonnie was alright. He felt hopeless. He just wish they hurried.

He got up and walked over to the fireplace. He leaned against it. He closed his eyes again. He exhaled and took a sip of the drink. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light. Like someone took his picture. He whirled around. "Really Stefan you want to take a picture of me crying to black mail me that I care-" He stopped when right in front of him stood the one person who drove him insane...

"Bonnie?" he whispered. Bonnie stood there in shock realizing that her powers were back and stronger than ever. She teleported! She actually teleported. She was taken out of her thoughts when Damon spoke her name. She looked at him. She felt so revealed to see him for some reason. She surprised herself and him as well when she ran to him and hugged him. Damon was shocked and hoped to god that this wasn't a dream. He hugged her back for a minute. He pulled back to stare at her. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled. He let tears fall down his face and kissed her.

Bonnie was puzzled when she felt his hands touch her face. She was more shocked that he was crying. She was even more caught of guard when he kissed her.

Bonnie thought of pulling away but as if Damon reading her thoughts pulled her closer. He lowered his hands to her waist and kissed her more passionately. Bonnie's thoughts were pushed away when he crushed her to him . She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back with as much passion and moaned when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Damon growled softly when he felt her tongue touch his. He moaned and held her even tighter. Bonnie pulling away to breath looked at him. He protested but let her. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were clouded with lust and love? Damon leaned down and touched her forehead with his. He held her tightly afraid she pull away. Bonnie puled her head back and looked at him in the eyes. The tears made his eyes even more bluer. She didn't know why she didn't push him away for set him on fire. All she wanted was to stare at him. She didn't even notice when she shed a few tears of her own. Damon wiped the tears with his thumbs and kissed her again. Bonnie didn't plan to stop him again. It felt right. So they both kissed and felt tears running down their faces. They both felt so happy to be in each others arms and didn't even realizes Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy and Rose staring at them with shocked, thrilled, jealous and sadness on their faces.

The couple were broken from their kiss when they hear a shrill of screaming.

"Bonnie you're back!"


	16. Chapter 15

I'm back! thanks to all who read my little story! Now back to Daughter of a devil! enjoy!

Chapter 15- Nightmares of the future

"Bonnie your back!" shouted Elena. Bonnie ripped herself from Damon realizing what she's done. She rushed to Elena ignoring Damon's disappointing look. She also ignored everyone's reactions to her and Damon in a passionate kiss.

"Elena, oh thank god your ok!" Bonnie said while hugging Elena. Elena hugged her back but stared at Damon. Damon seeing a look of jealousy on Elena's face just smiled and walked away. Stefan watched as his brother walked away. Stefan was frowning and trying to understand what happened.

"Elena you should be resting and so should you Bonnie" Stefan said softly. Bonnie and Elena nodded their heads but didn't leave each others side. Stefan led them both upstairs to his bedroom. Elena and Bonnie both climbed into the bed side by side. Caroline followed them and was feeling left out. Bonnie sensing Caroline was feeling left out motioned her to join them. Caroline grinned and pulled the covers and slipped in the bed. All three giggled and felt like they were ten again. They would always do this.

They were all interrupted by a scoff. "Really Stefan how come you get an orgy and I don't?" Pouted Damon sarcastically. Stefan rolled his eyes and told Bonnie and Elena to get some rest and told Caroline not to bug them as much. He then left the room and pulled Damon out. Damon let Stefan pull him out of the room not before eyeing Bonnie and giving her a look that said "This isn't over"

Bonnie shuddered and turned away. When the male vampires were gone, all three girls began to fall asleep.

Daughter-OF-A-Devil

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Stefan when they were back downstairs. Rose looked at Damon with sadness and walked away. She felt something for him and clearly he felt nothing for her. Jeremy wanted to beat up Damon so bad. Damon as if hearing what Jeremy was thinking compelled him to go home. Jeremy under compulsion left the boarding house. Once hearing the door close, Damon turned to Stefan. "What was what?" he answered with fake innocence. Stefan not buying Damon's crap was in his face. "You kissed Bonnie?"

"Yes and your point is?" Stefan crossed his arms and studied Damon. His brother looked happy and revealed. He could tell That Damon was overjoyed to have the witch back, even if he didn't admit it.

Stefan was happy that Damon may be feeling something for the green eyed beauty. At least now he won't be after Elena anymore.

Stefan smiled. "Don't hurt her." Damon titled his head and grinned at his brother.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

"_Mommy? Mommy?" Said a sweet little voice._

_Bonnie turned around to see a little girl looking up at her. The little girl smiled and held Bonnie's hand._

"_Mommy I love you!"_

_Bonnie bend down to her knees to look at the girl. Bonnie touched her face and realized that this little girl had curly brown hair, and green eyes. Bonnie started at her in awe and realized that this little girl was her daughter._

_I have a daughter?...NO!...it's just a dream._

_All of a sudden everything turned dark and Bonnie got up. She clutched the little girl by her side. Someone was coming._

_A cruel laughter was heard. The little girl whimpered and held onto Bonnie with fear._

"_Mommy he's coming! Don't let him get me mommy please!" the little girl cried. Bonnie held her even more closer. "Who's coming honey?" the little girl cried even harder when in the shadows they're was an outline of a man. The man walked closer. _

"_There, there now darling I won't hurt you please don't be afraid of me." he cooed._

_Bonnie's heart almost stopped when she saw the man stepped out of the shadows. He grinned evilly and walked toward them. _

"_Daddy!" shouted the girl in a terrifying scream. Bonnie gasped and trembled with fear._

"_Klaus!"_

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Bonnie shot up from the bed, covered in sweat. Bonnie willed her body to stop shaking. She looked beside her and saw that Elena and Caroline were still asleep. She was surprised that Caroline didn't wake up. Vampire hearing and all. Bonnie ran hand through her dark locks and eased her way out of the bed without waking the blonde and the brunette.

Bonnie tiptoed to the bathroom and shut the door quietly. Bonnie lifted up her hands and put it over her mouth...to muffle her screams. Sobs broke her body and she fell to the floor. She sat with her back against the bathtub and cried. She couldn't be pregnant? Could she? With his child. Bonnie felt a wave a nausea hit her and crawled to the toilet. She threw up water because she didn't eat anything for days.

She couldn't throw up anything else when the liquids stopped but her body kept heaving and shaking urging her to keep throwing up. When she felt the nausea pass. She flushed the toilet and got up. Her legs shook almost giving out. She held onto the sink and turned it on. She splashed cold water in her face. She held her face in her hands. She cried for awhile and washed her face again. She looked up to stare at her reflection when she saw Damon staring angrily at her. She gasped and whirled around. Damon was shaking with fury but his eyes were red and shinning with tears.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU BONNIE!"

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Klaus opened his eyes and saw black shoes standing a few feet from him. He peered up to see Jonas. The warlock has saved him from burning alive. He pushed himself off the floor. Jonas handed him some clothes and Klaus took it gratefully.

"Klaus, What are you going to do now." Klaus buttoned up his black shirt and faced him. He lifted one eyebrow.

"I mean with the witch...she's gone what now." Said Jonas. Klaus smiled.

"Nothing" he said simply. Jonas puzzled and frowned. "Master, what do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing I won't do a thing. She's mine now whether believes it or not she won't escape me. Let her think she is safe...That I'm gone. When the time is right I'll come back to take what's mine."

Jonas gasped and understood what Klaus was saying. "She's pregnant isn't she." Klaus nodded and grinned.

"I'm going to be a father again!" he laughed. Jonas sighed. "What about Camilla?" Klaus smile turned into a sneer.

"My daughter will have to accept that she will have a brother or sister, besides she should be happy we are going to be one big happy family!"

He was now fully dressed and the burnt marks where fading. He made his way out the room and spoke over his shoulder.

"Tell Elijah that I said he must return to Mystic falls as soon as his eyes heal. Tell him to bring back Camilla. That girl is going to pay dearly for defying me for the last time! and tell your son Luka to watch over Bonnie and to report back, I can't have the stupid Salvatore brothers interfering with my plan!"

And with that he left the room and Jonas was left standing with his eyes closed.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys sorry I didn't update in awhile I've been way too tired...but I'm back and I wish you all a merry Christmas and happy new year! Hope you all get what you wanted and enjoy your holidays with your family and friends! GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!-Little Timmy =)

Chapter16-Who'd a thunk and back to daddy

"What did he do to you?" Damon said more softly when he saw Bonnie trying to back away from him. She wouldn't even look at him in the eye. Damon took small steps to reach her. He put a hand on her arm and and Bonnie instantly filched away. Damon frowned and grabbed Bonnie.

"Bonnie what's wrong, you didn't act this way earlier" He said. Bonnie shook her head and cried.

"Damon please just let me go I-I need sleep, I—I wasn't think straight" she shuddered.

Damon pulled her into a hug and put his chin on her head. Bonnie froze and tried again to push him away but she was too tired and he felt safe. She just wanted to be held. Bonnie sobbed into his chest and told him everything. Damon nodded and soothed her. He tried his best not to get angry and scare her. He rubbed her back and kissed her head and kept comforting her until her sobs died down.

"Bonnie? I'm going to carry you to my room ok? You'll sleep better I promise." He whispered in her ear. Bonnie shivered but nodded. He picked her up bridal style. Bonnie put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled so good and oddly enough his cool skin was so good against her fevered one. Damon opened the door and passed a sleeping Elena and Caroline. Once out of the room, Caroline opened her eyes and smiled. Bonnie was safe and in good hands. And with that she laid back down and fell back to sleep.

_Bonnie and Damon...who'd a thunk? _

DAUGHTER-OF-A-DEVIL

Camilla opened her eyes slowly. She had forgotten where she was...again. She shook her head and tried to stretch. Her eyes widen and stopped. She also forgot the buckets of vervain that were attached to the chains. She looked up and groaned.

She kept her mind busy by thinking of Bonnie's situation. She still wasn't so sure she was indeed in fact pregnant with the devil's spawn. But then again, anything is possible. She was living proof.

She still couldn't wrap her head around it. He only forced her once._ It could only take one time..._

She shut her eyes and coughed. She was hungry. She could feel the burning in her throat and stomach begging for blood. Her gums itched and hurt so bad She willed herself not to think about it. She closed her eyes and felt sleepy again. She was almost asleep when she felt it...she felt him...

Her eyes shot opened and there right in front of her, was none other than her father's bitch and the warlock.

"Luka, Elijah. How you've been? Oh and how's your peepers!" she grinned. Luka looked away and turned to look at his feet.

Elijah grinned back and keeled. " There fine, all better now."

She smirked. " That's good, how's my daddy?"

"He's furious.. The witch somehow managed to escape." He growled.

Camilla smiled and laughed. _Way to go witch!_

Elijah merely glared at her but he suddenly sniffed something. He looked up. _Vervain huh?_

He pursed his lips and turned around. He glanced over a Luka and gave him mimed him a tugging motion. Luka gave him a nod and walked slowly to Camilla.

Camilla realizing what he was going to do, started rocking the chair and opened her mouth to scream.

Elijah in vampire speed, was behind her and putting his hand over her mouth. Luka tucked at the chains and the whole bucket fell on Camilla burning her flesh, Elijah barley missed the liquid.

"Now Luka, take her back to Klaus. I'll handle it from here."

Camilla shook her head and screamed into Elijah's hand. "Daddy's very mad at you Cam...It was nice knowing you." He rasped into her ear and kissed her head.

"Now Luka!"

Luka placed his hand on her arm and chanted under his breath. A bright light blinded them all and then Elijah was standing in the cell alone.

He cracked his neck and let out a long sigh.

_This should be fun..._

He opened the cell door and made his way upstairs.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Together

Damon placed Bonnie in his bed. He laid down beside her and held her for awhile. Bonnie felt safe and dossed off into a well deserved sleep. Damon made sure she was fast asleep and got out of the bed, carefully. Bonnie stirred and then relaxed again. Damon kissed her cheek and left the room. He left the room to go to the kitchen to make her something to eat. He reached the last step of the staircase when he felt it. Something was wrong. He frowned and cautiously made his way in the sitting area. He looked around the room and saw that nothing was wrong. He almost let his guard down if he didn't hear a creak on the floorboards. He spun around.

"Elijah!"

"Hello Damon"

Elijah grinned and took a step forward. Damon held his ground and glared hard at Elijah. Just then Stefan and rose appeared by Damon's side.

"Rose, you seem to not be afraid of me anymore" He smirked. Rose lifted up her chin and smiled. All three of them vamped out and were reading to attack him. Elijah raised his hands and laughed.

"Whoa wait, not so fast! I didn't come here to harm any of you" Rose and Stefan returned to normal but Damon didn't.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" Damon growled. Elijah just shook his head, clearly amused by Damon's threat.

"You can't kill me boy remember? You tried that and I'm still here!" he sang.

" For now!" Damon grinned and bared his fangs. Elijah glared and took another step forward. Rose backed away and Stefan stepped forward with Damon.

"You two, you are very protective men. Brothers protecting a young woman but now, one protects the witch!" Elijah exclaimed while waging his fingers at them.

"Someone has to protect her from you and that son of a bitch!" Damon snarled. Elijah smiled and turned to the right. He walked to the staircase and with his finger he pointed up.

"The witch is up there isn't she?" Damon ran at vampire speed and was standing right in front of him.

"Leave before I tear you into pieces!" Elijah nodded and backed away.

" I will leave but I have something to say" Damon stood where he was and sensed that Caroline had woken up and was now at the top of the stairs on guard in case Elijah managed to pass Damon to get Bonnie and Elena. Damon crossed his arms and rolled his sapphire eyes. "Go on"

Elijah cleared his throat and walked back over to the sitting area and sat down on Damon's favourite recliner. Damon made a face. "Now I'm gonna have to burn that!" He groaned. Elijah ignoring Damon's comment proceeded with what he had to say.

" Bonnie is indeed carrying Klaus' child." He confirmed. Stefan's eyes widen and Rose gasped. Damon closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"He wanted another child to take over if he would pass on. Camilla is no longer in the position to be his heir. He disowned her. She has betrayed him over many years and this was the last straw for him. Now once he disposes of her, Bonnie's child will his new heir, and Bonnie will be his queen."

Elijah looked at all of their expression but was most intrigued by Damon's. Damon' s eyes were glazed over and he looked, lost.

"You can't fight him you know..." Elijah whispered. "He's too strong" Damon look up and glared.

"Yes I can and will. Bonnie will be protected. I will keep her safe! If Klaus wants this kid, well he has to go through me first. I'm not letting him take something so innocent away... like he took Bonnie!"

Elijah let a small smile grace his lips. He shook his head. He admired this man. Such a young vampire but brave enough to confront and threat vampires who have been around longer than he has.

Elijah stood and made his way to the front door. Damon followed him just to make sure Elijah didn't try something stupid.

Elijah did not turn around. He touched the door handle and said, "He will get her, it's just a matter of time. That child will be his glory..." He opened the door. "But it could also be his downfall...Oh and by the way, Camilla's with us. She won't bother anyone again."

And with that he opened the door and shut it on his way out. Damon stood there motionless. He was still trying to process everything the original said. Bonnie was in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Camilla as well. It's not her fault her father's a dick. He just hopes Klaus doesn't kill her.

Stefan was appeared behind and was trying to read his brother's thoughts. Damon sighed and turned to face his little brother. Stefan watched his brother's face turn from a frown and then a small smile.

"Damon?" Said Stefan with worry in his voice. Damon looked his brother in the eye and walked over to him.

"I don't think you should worry about me taking your girl anymore" he said. Stefan gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" Damon chuckled and hugged his brother. Stefan eyes widen like saucers. He was frozen in shock. Damon laughed harder and held Stefan by the forearms. "You don't have to worry about me taking Elena away because...I might have **two** people to make mine."

Stefan mouth opened and closed. He then grinned and pulled Damon into a hug.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world brother" Damon pulled back and grinned.

"Well unless Bonnie says no then your screwed!" Stefan teased. Damon punched Stefan's shoulder and laughed. They both laughed. "I'm going to protect and love Bonnie, whether she liked it or not. I just hope she doesn't set me on fire...again!." Damon said. When their laughter died down ,smiles remained on their faces.

Both brothers made their way to the kitchen and began making something for their girls. They both felt like brothers again. It felt good and they both hoped it wouldn't go away.

Stefan knew his brother would protect Bonnie and her child with his life. He knew his brother's feelings for Bonnie. He just now hopes that Bonnie returns his brother's love.

And hopefully they raise that life inside Bonnie, together.

So this is the last chapter for me until Christmas break is over. Got so much stuff to finish and a huge assignment to complete after Christmas.

Remember to review! I thought I would get more for chapter 16! so remember to review!

Merry Christmas! Hope to hear from you all in 2011! WhooooHoooo!

Love you guys to bits!

~Cynner


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile lots of homework to do and I really should be doing but I don't wanna! lol anyway here's chapter 18 enjoy!

WARNING: Abuse and character death

Daughter To Father

The bright light blinded Klaus. He covered his eyes and watched Luka and his daughter appear after the light had vanished.

Klaus sped over to the pair and roughly grabbed Camilla by the hair. Luka backed away and left the mansion. He couldn't bare to watch what was about to happened to Camilla.

Klaus waited for the door to slam shut. After he heard it, he slammed Camilla to the ground.

"**You bitch**! You have defined me for the _**last **_time!" He growled. He transformed into the monster he really was. His fangs descended , his eyes were as red as blood and he looked like he was ready to kill. To kill her.

"You killed my men, you gauged Elijah's eyes! You destroyed half of my plans and you fuckin helped that look alike Katrina whore! You my child are DONE!" He shouted and attacked.

He kicked her in the stomach and back, with his vampire speed. He grabbed hold of her hair and bit her. She tried to fight back but Klaus wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it. Camilla wanted to cry but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him causing her pain.

He grabbed her by the neck and sunk his nail into her neck. He then threw her to the wall and punched her repeatedly in the face. Camilla got one good hit in but Klaus was delivering more blows. He continued to cause damage and making sure she wouldn't heal as easily.

His abuse continued until finally, Camilla laid still on the ground. Her face looked disfigured and her body was covered in bruises and bite marks. Her bones were all broken and her arm was dislocated and bent backwards.

Klaus observing his masterpiece pulled out a stake from his back pocket. He bent down and ran the stake along her body.

"I loved you Camilla. You were my first child. When your mother told me she was with child, I didn't believe it." He whispered. He closed his eyes. " Vampires can't have children but turns out special vampires can. You are the evidence to prove it. A hybrid. A combination between human and vampire."

He sighed and caressed her face. "You were everything to me. My little girl. But you failed me, and now look what you've done. You are a disgrace and I will personally make sure that your new sibling doesn't betray me...like **you**."

He opened his eyes and he grabbed the stake. "But it doesn't matter now you are replaceable."

Camilla managed to open her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was dry. She tried anyway.

"Fa—th—er...please...for—give...me." She said in a raspy voice. Tears fell from her swollen eyes. She tried to look at her father but her eyes were too swollen and the tears weren't helping either.

Klaus gave her a weak smile. "Like mother, like daughter. Say hello for me..." He raised the stake.

"No!" She all but managed to scream out before Klaus plunged the stake into her chest and piercing her heart.

Camilla gasped and her body shook. Klaus watched his child's body turn into a colourless grey and her veins pop out from her skin. Camilla took a breath and then she let go. _I'm sorry mother._

Her body was still and motionless. She was gone. Klaus stood up and grabbed his bottle of whiskey from the bar and a lighter. He walked back over to Camilla's body. He poured the liquid on her and flipped open the lighter and threw it on her.

He watched his daughter's body being consumed in the flames. He watched for several minutes when his cell phone went off.

He answered it, not bothering to look who it was. "Everything set?"

"Yes" said the voice on the other line. "Everything is ready. I got us a new place to stay. The rest of the originals will be joining us soon I also found some new recruits."

"Are we going to be closer to Mystic falls?"

"Even better, we will be living in Mystic falls"

"Excellent, well done Elijah. Now I can be closer to my unborn child."

"Thank you Klaus, I assume...Camilla has been taken care of?"

"She's gone." And with that Klaus hung up and saw that the fire was starting to spread.

He looked at his daughter's now burned body and left.

The fire destroyed the mansion and everything in it. No proof of vampires ever taking residence there.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you **ever** love me?_

_-_Confessions of a broken heart By: Lindsay Lohan (I don't like her but the song went well with this chapter!)

Yup she's dead. (Ducks the things being thrown) Sorry guys! It was for the best trust me. I have something in mind. Don't worry!

Anyway thank you to all who reviewed last time! Love you guys sooooo much! Merry Christmas!

~Cynner


	20. Chapter 19

Here goes another one for you guys enjoy!

The dream

After Bonnie and Elena ate, everyone was in the study discussing about Elijah's visit.

Rose was hanging around the back trying not to look ashamed because she again, was still afraid of the mere mention of Elijah.

"He told us that it's true, Bonnie is pregnant with Klaus' child." Stefan said nervously. Everyone turned to look at her. Bonnie's gaze stayed on Stefan and ignored the rest.

"You're sure?" She said quietly. Stefan nodded his head and gave her a look of sympathy. Bonnie inhaled sharply and shook her head. Her eyes were fluttering and she felt like she was going to pass out at any given moment. Caroline walked over to Bonnie and hugged her with all her strength but careful enough not to crush her. Bonnie stood still and then hugged Caroline back.

"It's gonna be ok Bonnie, we're gonna be here for you." Caroline whispered while pulling back from the hug but not letting go of her best friend.

Bonnie looked down and nodded. Elena sat in a chair and watched the display of affection between her friends. Elena stood up and hugged Bonnie too.

Bonnie felt sick and needed to be alone. "Damon, can I sleep in your bed again?" She asked.

Damon nodded his head and was about to lead her to his room but Bonnie said thank you and left.

Damon watched her leave and started to follow her but stopped when a hand was on his shoulder.

"Damon, Bonnie needs to be alone...this is too much for her." Stefan

"She can't do this alone Stefan!" Exclaimed Damon, as he turned to face his brother.

"I know but she needs to time, what if she doesn't want it?" Argued Stefan. Damon flinched and gritted his teeth together. _What if she doesn't want it? _

"I don't blame her, but this child is still innocent. It doesn't know it's father is a bastard from hell!" Damon growled. He again tried to leave to follow Bonnie, but Stefan held him back again.

"She needs this..."

Damon looked at his brother in the eye and whispered brokenly, "I love her Stefan, I can't just sit and watch this destroy her."

Stefan gave Damon a weak smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know, just give her time"

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Bonnie closed the door to Damon's bedroom and leaned against it for a few seconds. She ran a tired hand through her hair and walked over to his bed. She climbed in and snuggled into the sheets. They smelled so good and they were comfortable. She was starting to enjoy his bed. _His scent._

Bonnie hugged his pillows and cried silently. She couldn't do this. She couldn't have this "thing" inside her. She wanted it dead but some strange part of her already felt connected to it. She figured it must be her witchy side, but it didn't stop her from thinking of getting rid of it.

She stopped fighting with herself and fell asleep.

_Bonnie felt a breeze in her hair and opened her eyes. She was in the middle of the woods. She was near some place with a lake and a small cottage that was now falling apart. _

"_Hello, is anyone there?" Bonnie cried. She twirled around and asked again. Nothing._

_She then felt the breeze again. "Bonnie." A voice whispered so faintly. "Bonnie"_

"_Who's there?" Bonnie demanded and looked around. "Emily?"_

"_Bonnie you're in danger!" Screamed the voice. _

_Bonnie was now beginning to feel afraid but tried to keep her cool. "From who?"_

"_From Klaus! He will be watching everything you do! Your mind is no longer safe!" _

"_How is it not safe?"_

"_He has two warlocks with him, they will be watching you and messing with your head!" _

"_Who are they?" The voice stopped speaking and the wind got stronger. _

"_Who are they? How will I know? HOW WILL I KNOW?"_

_The wind pushed Bonnie back and a figure appeared out of thin air. Bonnie realizing who it was gasped._

"_Camilla?"_

_Camilla nodded and walked closer to the witch._

"_He killed me, and now your child is his new heir. The warlocks will confuse you and make you do things, you wouldn't normally do...you will be their puppet." She rasped. _

_Bonnie shook her head and backed away. "I don't want this. He can have this child! I don't care!"_

_Camilla's eyes turned black and she now was in Bonnie's personal space. _

"_No! I will not let my brother or sister be handed over to him or worse become like him! it will be his down fall, his foe disguised as a devil but an angel hidden deep inside."_

_Tears flowed freely from Bonnie's eyes. "I can't do this by myself!"_

_Camilla's eyes and face returned back to normal. She simply stared at Bonnie and smiled._

"_You won't be, he will be with you. He will raise my sibling like it was his very own"_

_Bonnie gave Camilla a confused look._

"_He?"_

_Camilla grinned and faded away. _

_Bonnie taken back, looked around and cried out for Camilla to come back._

"_He? Who's he?"_

"_Camilla?"_

_The breeze past Bonnie again and then Camilla's voice whispered in her hear so quietly she almost didn't catch it. _

"_**Damon**"_


	21. Chapter 20

HAPPY BOXING DAY! LOL enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer" don't own anything other than my character Camilla.

Chapter 20- The mirror

"Oh God!" Bonnie shut up from bed. She felt out of breath, she felt like she ran a marathon.

Bonnie ran a hand over her face and then felt a sharp pain from her stomach. Bonnie gasped when she felt it again. She clutched her stomach and rubbed it. It grew! It's hard now too!

"You're getting bigger aren't you?" She whispered. She was a only what? Two days pregnant or more?

Her stomach was flat just an hour ago. _Please don't let it be a twilight thing!_ Thanks to Caroline she read the books. Bella had a scary pregnancy and birth. The kid just kept growing and growing!

Bonnie didn't realize Damon open the door and lean on it watching her rub her stomach. His eyes widen when he saw that her stomach wasn't flat anymore. It grew just a bit, she looked around 2 months pregnant!

"That was fast!"

Bonnie whipped around and stared at Damon. He smirked and walked over to her. He faced her and smiled gently at her stomach.

He placed his hand on her belly and rubbed it. Bonnie relaxed and looked up at him. He was grinning and rubbing it with so much affection.

Her mind went back to her dream. Camilla said that Damon would help her raise this kid. She could see

that maybe she was right. Damon could be a great father. _Wait hold on there a second? She's keeping it?_

Damon looked back up at Bonnie. They both locked eyes and that's when she realized she was going to ok. She was going to be alright with him. The three of them were going to be ok.

_You are going to be one lucky kid..._

DAUGHTER -OF-A-DEVIL

"Klaus!"

"What is it now Jonas?"

Jonas turned from his mirror and faced Klaus.

"She's keeping it"

Klaus grinned and started to laugh. His celebration was short lived when Jonas turned back to mirror.

"Klaus, you should take a look of this" Jonas moved out of the way so Klaus could look at it.

Klaus stared at his reflection and watched it fade suddenly. He walked closer and saw Bonnie and Damon hugging each other through the mirror.

The scene changed and he saw a girl who looked around seventeen with light caramel skin,bright green eyes and curly dark brown hair hug Damon with a huge sweet smile. Damon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"_I love you dad"_

"_I love you too kid."_

The scene faded and he was back to staring at his own reflection. The girls voice still ringing in his ears.

"_**I love you dad..."**_

Klaus slowly turned to face Jonas. He gritted his teeth together and shook with anger.

"WHAT?"

Jonas backed away in fright. "The future can be altered Klaus! It doesn't have to end up this way!"

"SHOW ME ANOTHER POSSIBLITY!" Klaus screamed.

Jonas quickly raced to the mirror and started to chant. The mirror turned from reflecting their images to black.

The same girl appeared but this time, there was something sinister about her. She smiled darkly at them and her eyes glowed red and veins appeared under her eyes. Her innocence from the other scene was long gone and right there in the mirror reflected the child Klaus always wanted.

"That's what I wanted to see..."

The girl laughed in the mirror and it echoed through out the halls of the new mansion.

_Take me under_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm dying tonight_

_I'm giving in to you_

_Watch me crumble_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm crying in to you_

_I'm giving in to you_

- Giving in By: Adema


	22. Chapter 21

100 reviews? FINALLY REACHED IT! Thank you to all who has followed me from the very beginning and kept supporting me and reading and review. Thank you to everyone who took the time to do the author alerts, favourite author, story and stories alert! You guys always make my day! I love you all and thank you!

Chapter 21-Girl? Boy? Marriage? Murder?

Months past and Bonnie's stomach kept getting bigger and bigger. Damon would constantly be by her side and asking her if she needed anything. It drove her crazy but it was sweet and quite romantic.

Damon has come a long way, that's for sure. Being the monster who would kill for fun and for the love of a bitch. He tried taking Elena away from Stefan and abused Caroline. He would taunt Bonnie and attacked her while Emily was possessing her.

She was a bitch to him too and hated him. She wanted to kill him on several occasions but now, all she wants to do is be with him. And all he wants is to be the man she loves and be a father to her child.

Stefan approved of their relationship and Elena was ecstatic, Caroline was the one who did a happy dance and screamed, "UST has been broken!"

Everyone turned to look at her with "wtf?" faces. Caroline laughed and explained," Bonnie and Damon's unresolved sexual tension has been broken ,now that they're together and can have all the sex they want with each other!"

Elena blushed and Stefan gave the couple an amusing look. Bonnie looked at Damon. Damon turned his head to look at her and winked. Bonnie slapped him on the chest and leaned on his body.

Damon laughed and hugged Bonnie to his body. Her back facing his front. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"So Bonnie, what are you gonna name my godchild?" said an excited Caroline while bouncy up in down.

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply but was cut of by a fuming Elena.

"Wait, what? Godchild? Who died and made you the godmother?"

"Bonnie's gonna let me be the godmother of her daughter!" replied a smug Caroline.

"You wish care bear, Bonnie's gonna make me the godmother of her **son**!"

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were grinning and watching their little fight, like a tennis match. Moving their heads to the right and left and so on.

"Who says it's gonna be a boy! Bonnie is going to have a beautiful baby girl!"

"Handsome boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"**GIRL!"**

"**BOY!"**

Bonnie getting annoyed broke them apart with magic because Elena and Caroline were now in each others personal space.

They both looked at her with confused faces.

"I don't know the sex yet and I think I want it to be a surprise!"

Damon nodded his head and smiled. "Whatever it is, we'll love it!" Bonnie smiled and went on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Damon grinned and pecked her on the lips. He pulled back and looked back at Caroline and Elena.

"I personally what a girl, you know so I can spoil her!" Bonnie giggled when Caroline gave a Elena a "see" look. Elena rolled her eyes and started to make her way into the kitchen.

"It's gonna be a boy! And I'm going to be the godmother!" she sang

Caroline's face turned sour and followed Elena.

"Put that thought out of your head, Lena!"

"I will not, care bear!"

Stefan shook his head. "I'm gonna go make sure Caroline doesn't kill her" He smiled at them and left the witch and vampire alone.

Damon turned Bonnie's body around so that she could face him and kissed her.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, her large stomach not seeming to be a problem, kissed him back and pulled away to breath.

Damon leaned his head on her forehead. "Bonnie?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

Damon leaned in to kiss her and whispered against her lips.

"Marry me?"

Bonnie lifted her head and looked at him for a second. Damon fearing rejection started to loosen his hold on her when Bonnie kissed him softly. Damon kissed her back and pulled away again, "Was that a yes"

Bonnie smiled lovely at him and nodded with tears in her eyes. "It's a yes". Damon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

DAUGHTER-OF-A-DEVIL

Klaus watched the scene before him in the mirror. "Not while I'm around..."

Jonas and Luka looked at each other. Klaus turned to them and smiled.

" Well get going! Get into her mind! Change her thoughts!"

Jonas nodded his head bowed, he pulled Luka with him out of the room.

Klaus turned back to the mirror. He could see that Bonnie was almost ready to pop out the kid. Soon he would have his child and witch away from that disgusting excuse of a vampire. If Luka succeed in gaining Bonnie's trust, it would be much easier to dig inside her mind and make her kill her friends and lover.

_It won't be long now..._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-The one to rise against him

Damon opened the door of the boarding house carrying five bags in each hand.

"Stefan?" Damon cried. "Hurry up with the other bags!"

Even though Stefan and Damon were vampires they were spent. Buying food for Elena but especially Bonnie was tiring. Bonnie has been craving anything that is chocolate, crunching and salting.

Not to mention blood.

Damon has given her "the Stefan diet" even though the baby wanted human blood but animal was safest the way to go. According to the witch doctor, Milly.

Damon had contacted a witch he knew a long time ago and asked her for help. Damon told her about Bonnie's supernatural pregnancy and she watched over Bonnie for the two months. She didn't know anything about a hybrid between human and vampire being born but recommended that she get a lot of rest and that maybe blood would help her because some days she would feel weak preferably animal blood was the best to drink. She also recommended a home delivery. It's much safer for the baby. She would be there to deliver the baby when it's time.

After putting the food and other things away Damon ran to sit by Bonnie while she studied Emily's grimoire. Bonnie officially looked nine months pregnant even though it was just two months. She could pop any day now and that made Damon anxious and glued to her side.

"Damon?" Bonnie said while still reading. Damon turned to look at her with worried eyes.

"What? Is it time?" he screamed.

Stefan, Caroline and Elena ran into the living room. Looking winded. A series of , "What?" "Is it time?" "Bonnie deep breaths!" came from their mouths in a rush.

Bonnie looked up and stared at them. She smiled and laughed. "Chill guys, not yet! I just wanted Damon to get me some cookies because I can barley walk to go get them myself!"

Damon sighed and kissed her temple and left to go get her, her cookies. _The things I do for the woman I love._

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

"Klaus..."

"It's time isn't it?"

Jonas turned from the mirror and looked at his son. Luka turned his gaze towards Klaus.

Klaus gave him a nod and the young warlock disappeared in flash of white light.

Klaus pushed Jonas out of the way and stared at Bonnie longingly through the mirror.

"I'm about to be a father...again"

Jonas walked out of the room with a regret that gripped his soul. He could hear the deranged vampire laugh follow him out of the mansion.

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Nightfall fell and with it rain poured.

Bonnie was wide awake staring at the ceiling while Damon slept. He deserved a good night sleep. He's been watching over Bonnie every day and night just in case. He would get up and check her when ever she frowned in her sleep or stir. He was there watching over her and their child.

She believes that Damon has the right to be the father of this baby. She is in love with him and he is in love with her as well. He accepted this child has his own and that shows that he is not a monster but a man. A true man.

She snuggles closer to him and kisses his chest. Damon pulls her closer caresses her stomach and murmurs an "I love you".

Bonnie grins and snuggles deeper into his embrace.

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Outside staring at the boarding house, stood Luka drenched in rain. He chanted somethings slowly and felt the wind pick up. He chanted louder and louder, until thunder and lighting screamed and ignited in the dark sky.

He opened his eyes and yelled to the sky.

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Bonnie shot up from the bed and screamed. Damon shot up from the bed too and realized that Bonnie's water just broke.

"Damon!" she breathed. Damon quickly grabbed the cell phone from the nightstand and called the witch doctor.

"Milly! It's Damon, It's time Bonnie's in labour!" The witch didn't need to be told twice. She was in front of Damon within a second.

"Damon go get me blankets and water, quickly go!"she ordered.

Damon ran out and woke up Caroline ,Elena and Stefan. Stefan helped Damon gather blankets and some water and the girls rushed in to support Bonnie.

The brothers ran into the room and handed her the blankets and water.

Caroline and Elena were on the left side of Bonnie and Damon rushed to be on her right. He held her hand and urged Bonnie to breath and reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm right here Bonnie, I've got you!"

Stefan helped prepare a healing bath for Bonnie, after she'd give birth. Milly looked up when a thundered roared outside.

Milly gave a puzzled look and then felt something was wrong. Bonnie felt it too and was beginning to freak out.

"Damon, the baby's in distress!" exclaimed the other witch. Bonnie gave him a frightful look and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay Bonnie, it's gonna be okay!" Damon kissed her hand. He hated seeing Bonnie in so much pain and was worried about their child. He felt tears prickle his eyes.

Elena and Caroline were now crying and trying to remain calm, for Bonnie's sake. Stefan was also beginning to panic.

"Okay Bonnie, I'm going to need you push okay?"

Bonnie nodded her head weakly. "On my count...one...two...three...PUSH!"

Bonnie pushed with all her might and gulped for air. Damon now sitting behind her rubbed her back and whispered words of love in her ears.

Caroline grabbed a wet cloth and held in on Bonnie's forehead. Elena gripped Stefan's hand and they both urged Bonnie to push.

"One more time Bonnie c'mon! One...two...three...PUSH!" cried Milly.

Bonnie pushed again and screamed. Damon held her shoulders and kissed her head.

_Bonnie you can do this one more push and we'll have our baby in our arms. _

Bonnie nodded her head has she received his message mentally.

"I see the head, alright now Bonnie one last big push okay?"

Bonnie nodded at Milly and Milly returned her nod with a smile.

"Alright, One...two...three and PUSH!"

Bonnie cried and pushed with all her strength and then came a loud cry.

Bonnie fell back against Damon. Damon kissed Bonnie. "You did it!" he whispered. Bonnie smiled.

"It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl!" exclaimed Milly. Stefan ran to help wrap the baby. He smiled at the bundle.

"Congratulation you guys!" Stefan smiled. Stefan handed the baby over to Bonnie. Bonnie couldn't help but cry with joy. Damon grinned and tears fell from his eyes.

Milly watched them all and gave Bonnie and Damon a wave and vanished. Damon would have to remember to thank her next time they see her.

Elena and Caroline gushed over the baby and wiped the tears from their eyes. Stefan wrapped Elena into his arms. He couldn't help but feel envious towards them but Damon deserved all the happiness in the world. Elena couldn't help but think the same thing for Bonnie. Caroline smiled and sat beside Bonnie and Damon.

"So...can I be the godmother since I was right about the baby being a girl?" asked Caroline with joy.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other then at Elena to see if it was okay with her. Elena smiled.

"Yeah care bear you can be the godmother!" laughed Bonnie.

"So what are you guys gonna call her?" Asked Stefan.

"Not Stefannie, if that's what you're thinking brother!" joked Damon. The girls laughed when Stefan gave his brother a glare.

"how about Caroline, that's a good name!" Caroline suggested.

Everyone gave her a look. "Okay fine, fine!" Caroline threw her hands up in surrender.

"How about, Anastasia?" questioned Damon. Stefan smiled and nodded. "Like mother?"

Damon nodded and stared down at his baby girl, "Yes, Anastasia Marie Salvatore."

He turned to look at Bonnie for approval. She looked up at him and kissed him. She pulled back and whispered against his lips, "It's prefect."

The vampires, the human and the witch all cooed and admired the new addition to the Salvatore family.

The little miracle, the one that untied an unlikely couple together.

Damon and Bonnie loved each other and loved their daughter. They vowed they would do anything to protect her from everyone that would want to harm her, especially from Klaus.

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

Klaus turned from the mirror and grinned evilly. He had a new daughter, even though he wanted a son, his plans weren't entirely ruined. Klaus always gets what he wants and what he wants, is his witch and daughter.

"it's only a matter of time..."

Daughter-Of-A-Devil

_Camilla turned to look at her mother._

"_Mother?"_

_Luna gazed at her daughter lovingly._

"_Patience my little one, it's only a matter of time..."_

_Camilla frowned and gave her mother a confused expression._

"_Matter of time for what?"_

_Luna hugged her daughter and cupped her face and smiled._

"_She is a daughter of devil like you...but she possess a pure soul like you..."_

"_She will be his greatest foe, one he will surely not defeat."_

"_She will be the one to rise against him..."_

_The end...__**for **__**now**__..._

Thank you guys so much for following me on my first huge fanfic ever! I love you guys very much and I think I'll make a sequel for you guys!

sorry about the spelling mistakes and hoping to have a beta soon, anyone interseted in doing it, give me a shout!

Again, thank you and hope to hear from you real soon!

~Cynner


End file.
